Sonny With A Chance at Motherhood
by demitria milano
Summary: "I love you more than anything in the world and if loving you means loving Kayla, then I can totally love both of you equally… Well, maybe Kayla a little more, cause she's a pudgy babies and I love babies, especially the pudgy ones…"
1. Chapter 1

Sonny let out a small breath, running her hand through her hair. She was about to tell her boyfriend a huge secret nobody but her, her mother and her cast mates knew about. Her stomach was in knots and she felt sick, just thinking about how to tell him. Not once had she ever felt this way about telling somebody something. Her stomach flipped as the door to hers and Tawni's dressing room opened.

"Hey, my Random," Chad said, walking over to her.

"Hey," she said.

"So. What are we talking about?" He asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Um… It's complicated."

"How complicated can it really be?"

"Well…"

"Mommy, someone missed you," Sonny's mother Connie said as she walked into the room with a little girl.

"Mommy?" Chad asked.

Sonny let out a breath and looked at the little girl that ran up to her. "Thanks, Mom…" she said, lifting her up into her lap.

"…You haven't told him yet…" Connie said.

"I was getting to it."

"Sorry… She was fussy, she wouldn't calm down."

"Mommy?" Chad repeated.

Sonny stayed silent for a few seconds and looked at Chad. "…This is Kayla. She's my daughter."

"…Wow…"

"Do you want me to take her back home?" Connie asked.

"No, Mom, it's fine. Can I talk to Chad alone, please?" Sonny asked.

"Sure. I'll be at home. Call me if you need anything."

"Okay."

The door shut when Connie left, and Sonny looked at Chad again. "…I'm sorry I never told you, Chad…" Sonny said.

"Sonny, this is huge…" Chad said.

"I know… Are you mad? I completely understand if you are."

"No, I'm not mad, I'm just… I'm surprised. Why would you keep something like this from me?"

"I'm protective over her… I don't like to just blurt it out that I'm a mother. Do you know how people look at me when they find out? They look at me like I'm some… freak show."

"You're not a freak show."

"I'm sixteen years old with a baby."

"There are younger kids out there with babies."

"Still…"

Chad watched Kayla play with Sonny's necklace for a few seconds. "How old is she?"

"Eighteen months."

"She looks just like you."

"Yeah… Stinky, can you say 'hi' to Chad?"

"Hi," Kayla said.

"Hi. You're cute," Chad said.

"Toot."

"How are you today?"

"Toot."

"…Is that all she knows how to say?"

"Well, she's only a year old, so… Pretty much. She just knows little words. She doesn't really know how to respond to any question yet," Sonny said. "Stinky, tell Chad 'okay'."

"Otay," Kayla said.

"See? She'll say it if you tell her to."

"Aw, baby can't talk without Mommy's help. That's so cute," Chad said.

"Sonny, where is my–oh, my baby's here!" Tawni said, coming into the room. "Hi, Kay Kay," she said, walking over to the couch and picking Kayla up.

"Tata," Kayla said.

"Wait, wait… _Tawni _knew?" Chad asked.

"Yeah… She found out when she came to my house. And then blabbed to the cast," Sonny said.

"Hey, I couldn't keep something this adorable a secret," Tawni said.

"So, the _Randoms _knew but I didn't?" Chad asked, standing up from the couch.

"Uh oh. Looks like Mommy's gonna be in trouble. Let's go get something yummy to get hyper on," she said, starting for the door.

"No ice cream, she's lactose intolerant," Sonny said.

"I learned that the stinky, messy way last time."

Sonny looked at Chad as Tawni left and she sighed. "Chad, I'm sorry…"

"I don't think you are," Chad said.

"I am…"

"Why would you let Tawni know, but not your own _boyfriend_?"

"Chad, she found out on accident."

"And then told the Randoms, but _you _didn't have the decency to tell _me_?"

"Chad, I…"

"Save it, Sonny. You know, if you can't tell me about your own daughter, then you probably don't tell me about a lot of things. I don't think I can deal with that," he said, starting towards the door.

"Chad, please, I–"

"I'm done, Sonny."

Sonny stared after Chad as he walked out of the room and she let tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

"Ew, what is that _horrible _smell?" Tawni asked from her vanity set.

"Stinky, do you need your diaper changed?" Sonny asked.

"No," Kayla said.

"Yes you do. Come here."

Kayla stood up from her play mat and she toddled over to Sonny, starting to untape her diaper.

"Do _not _take that diaper off, young lady," Sonny said, picking Kayla up as she stood up.

"That would have been a disaster," Tawni said.

"A stinky disaster," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

"Sonny, I need a girl to girl talk," Zora said as she walked into the room.

"She's changing Kayla's diaper. I'm a girl," Tawni said.

"Not the girl I wanna talk to."

"That's hurtful. Tell Tawni what's on your weaselly little mind."

Zora sat on the couch, crossing her arms. "I have a boyfriend."

"What kind of messed up in the head boy would go out with _you_?"

"Sonny!"

"I'm busy!" Sonny called.

"Tawni's being mean!"

"Tawni, be nice!"

"I didn't do anything to her," Tawni said.

"I heard what you said to her," Sonny said as she walked out of the bathroom. "What's the issue, Zora?" She asked, putting Kayla down.

"I have a boyfriend," Zora said.

Tawni laughed and Sonny stared at her for a few seconds. "Really? She has a boyfriend. You have _nobody_."

"Don't rub it in," Tawni said.

"What's wrong with having a boyfriend?" She asked, looking at Zora.

"I don't like him," Zora said.

"Why are you with him, then?"

"Because he's so emotional!"

"Zora, if you don't like him, then maybe you should just be friends."

"I don't wanna break his heart, he's too sweet. Curse that emotional crybaby."

"Well, maybe you'll start to like him. Give it a little while."

"I thought about that… Your kid's eating Tawni's lipstick, by the way."

Sonny looked over to Tawni's vanity set and she watched Kayla for a few seconds before looking at Tawni. "Tawni. Get that away from her."

"She's not my kid," Tawni said.

"It's your Coco Mocha Coco."

"Kayla, that's Auntie Tawni's favorite lipstick," she said, taking the lipstick away from Tawni.

"No!" Kayla said.

"Kayla Heather Munroe," Sonny said. "That's Aunt Tawni's, get away from the table."

"Tata."

"Come here, Stinky."

"No. Tata."

"Aunt Tawni's getting ready for her act, come here."

"No."

"Now."

"Tata."

Sonny sighed and she ran her hand through her hair. "You're making Mommy really mad right now, Kayla. Come here."

"No."

"Auntie Tawni will take you out for pizza later if you go to Mommy," Tawni said.

"Mom."

"Yeah, go get her."

Kayla ran over to Sonny and held her arms up. "Up."

Sonny picked Kayla up and kissed her cheek. "Make Aunt Zora feel better."

"Hug," Kayla said, holding her arms out to Zora.

"Your hugs always make me feel better," Zora said, taking Kayla from Sonny and hugging her.

"Otay."

"I can't wait to have my own baby."

"Yes you can," Tawni and Sonny said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meganruth15: **Kayla isn't Chad's :) She's somebody else's. That comes up in this chapter!

**Anonymous: **Thanks for reviewing!

**PaCmAn FeVeR: **Thanks! And thanks for reviewing :)

* * *

Sonny let out a small breath, sitting down on the couch in her living room. She stayed silent for a few seconds as Connie looked at her, and she crossed her arms. "…She smacked me."

"I heard it," Connie said.

"I spanked her."

"She deserved it."

"She cried."

"Doesn't matter, she hit you."

"She wouldn't stop until I nursed her," Sonny said, running her hand through her hair. "When does it get easier?"

"It doesn't. It gets harder."

"Thanks for your positivity."

"I'm just being honest."

Sonny sighed and she scratched her head lightly. "How am I gonna deal with her? I'm going to start bringing her to work with me, and I don't want her acting up because I'll spank her and look like the bad guy."

"They need to understand that you're her mother and you're going to discipline her your own way. If they say anything about it, then just tell them that she's your child and you know what works."

"Why does it have to be so hard? It was so easy when she was a baby…"

"She still is a baby, she's just getting smarter."

"Yeah, well, I want her to be dumb."

Connie laughed and she wrapped her arms around Sonny. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise."

"You can't promise me that."

"I went through the exact same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You weren't the nicest kid at first," she said, pulling away. "You were a brat. You hit, bit, screamed, threw things at people. You were a lot worse than Kayla."

"I couldn't imagine her any worse than she already is."

"You keep doing what you're doing and she'll be fine. She's your responsibility. You chose to do this, remember? You can't back out now."

"I know…"

"You better get to bed," Connie said, getting up from the couch. "You have work in the morning."

"Kay."

"I love you. Good night."

"Night…"

* * *

"Kayla, no, come back!" Zora said, running into the prop room after Kayla.

"If you lose her, Sonny's gonna kill you," Tawni said.

"I'm not going to lose her. I actually keep an eye on her, unlike some people that are too involved in their make up."

"Where'd she go, then?"

Zora looked around for a few seconds. "…Uh oh."

"Sonny's going to be back in five minutes, you better not have lost her."

"It won't count as losing her if we find her before she gets back."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Tawni, she technically put her under your supervision, so she'll yell at you about losing her."

"Good point. Kayla, where are you, Sweetie?" Tawni called, walking into the back as Sonny walked into the room.

"Why is she calling for Kayla?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, no reason," Zora said.

"She lost her, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did."

"Mom!" Kayla shouted.

Sonny looked over to the slide, just in time to see Kayla coming down it, and she walked over to it, catching her as she reached the bottom. "Where'd you run off to, Stinky?"

"Side."

"Slide? Yeah, was it fun?"

"Fun."

"Auntie Tawni's looking for you."

"Tata."

"Yeah. Should we let her worry?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go walk around. Don't tell Tawni we found her," Sonny said, looking at Zora.

"No worries, I won't tell her a thing," Zora said.

"Good."

Sonny walked out of the room and she rested Kayla on her hip, walking down the hall. She let out a small breath as she walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a fruit cup and a spoon before sitting down at a table. She opened the fruit cup and dipped the spoon in, holding it up to Kayla's mouth. "Here, Baby."

As Sonny put the spoon in Kayla's mouth, she looked next to her to see who was sitting down, and she stared at Chad for a few seconds. "…What are you doing?"

"Apologizing," Chad said. "I know I was a jerk and I know shouldn't have acted the way I did. I love you more than anything in the world and if loving you means loving Kayla, then I can totally love both of you equally… Well, maybe Kayla a little more, cause she's a pudgy babies and I love babies, especially the pudgy ones…"

Sonny laughed a little and she stayed silent for a few seconds. "…So, are we good? Back to the way we were?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Bad," Kayla said, pointing to Chad.

"No, no. He's good," Sonny said.

"Good?"

"Yeah, good."

"Good."

"Say 'Chad'."

"Dad."

"Chad."

"Dad."

"No, _Chad_."

"Yeah, Dad."

"Dad?" Chad asked.

"She can't pronounce it. She'll be able to when she's older," Sonny said. "We can figure something else out for her to call you."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind."

Sonny smiled and she dipped the spoon in the fruit cup again. "Here, Stinky."

"No 'tink," Kayla said.

"You don't stink yet."

"Can I ask you a question?" Chad asked.

"Sure."

"Who's her dad?"

Sonny stayed silent for a few seconds and she let out a small breath. "Uh… He's a friend from Wisconsin."

"Why isn't he here with you to take care of her?"

"He didn't want to take on the responsibility of being a father."

"He can make her, just not take her?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked…"

"No, it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Sonny, gimme the kid," Zora said, walking into the cafeteria.

"Why?"

"Tawni's driving me insane. Give her to me, I'll show her to Tawni, and I'll bring her back. I can't handle the crying," she said, picking Kayla up from Sonny's lap.

"Just let Tawni keep her, she'll be clinged to her for hours."

"Good."

Sonny laughed a little watching Zora leave the cafeteria and she looked at Chad. "It's gonna be a little crazy and wild."

"I'm okay with that," Chad said.

"Most of what we do, we're going to have Kayla with us. I can't just pawn her off on someone just because we want to be alone."

"That's fine."

"We're a packaged deal."

"That's perfect."

Sonny smiled a little. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Prove it."

"I'd love to," he said, kissing her lips.


End file.
